The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Fast charging of battery cells is improved when the battery cells are warmer than the typical ambient and/or standard operating temperature. Battery cells are often cooled and maintained at a decreased temperature during operation. This is counter-productive to the fast-charging conditions, and may unnecessarily consume resources in counter-productively cooling the battery cells.
What is needed is a system and method for early identification of an impending fast-charge or fast-charge opportunity and use of that information to prepare the battery cells for the fast-charge.